Reality
by l0velylily
Summary: Cato won with Katniss, not Peeta. Cato has no recollection of the Games, whatsoever. They're forced to be in love for show, when all they want to do is get their lives back on track. But no one ever said that being a Victor was easy.
1. Waking Up

**This story is based on a RP. My own, actually, and a friend's. So, I'm going to say that perfectlypanem helped write this. And, if you want, go follow EverdeenAblaze and DeadlyTribute on twitter to see the actual RP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

_Cato_

Waking up, it was difficult. I woke up to the sight of clean white space and there was nothing around me. I don't remember anything for a little while. As I sit up, I have to put my hand to my head as suddenly I feel so weak and just not strong. This is a foreign feeling. Where have I been? I remember little things like a forest, a young woman, and a sense of pride which must have brought me through a lot of things. I feel like pride has driven me to this clean white room.

This room is not anything that I'm used to. There are two doorways, one to an adjoining room and one which must face a corridor. I blink a few times, but I feel unable to move. I feel emotionally drained.

_Katniss_

I wake up panicked. I know where I've been, and I know what I've done. I only remember it vaguely, but it's there. My head feels dizzy, like I've just awoken from a deep sleep. Maybe I have. I have no idea how long I've been lying here, it could be ages. I take it my surroundings, though it is hard because my vision is blurred. The walls around me are all white, and there seems to only be two doors.

I wonder how I got here, when it all comes flooding back to me. The Hunger Games. The Arena. Peeta. Mutts. Cato. The rest is still a blur. I attempt to sit up, but when I try, my head starts spinning again. I groan and lie back down, just wanting to get out of this room.

_Cato_

I go to move from my bed, and I note that I'm wearing a white hospital robe, I feel like I'm a mental patient right now, stuck in a prison. Just as I slide my legs over the side of the bed the door which I assumed faced the corridor opens and two people walk in, a woman with gold pointed teeth and a man who is big in stature. I don't know them.

"Nice to see you awake, Cato." They look like they know me, his tone sounds like he does. But I don't know him.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I ask, the pair look reasonably shocked.

They stare at me for a while until the woman says, "Cato," the woman begins, "You do recognize us right?" I shake my head, I'm missing something here aren't I?

"I have no idea who you are or what's happened to me. All I remember is a forest and a girl with a bow. That is it." They look so uneasy. In a minute or two the woman walks out and I'm left here with the imposing man.

"If I say the Games, does this mean anything to you...?" I shake my head. The man looks at me with what could be called disgust and confusion. I already feel a hatred for him.

"What's your name?" I sound dark and pained, all I know it that this man knows me. He looks to the floor and then back to me.

"I'm Brutus, your mentor." Mentor for what? Who is he? Why do I need to be mentored?

"What do you mentor me for?" His face falls dramatically. I don't know what I've done but I have affected him in a very bad way.

_Katniss_

I try to piece things together, but everything is jumbled. The memories are partially there, though some are lost. A sudden realization hits me. Peeta isn't here. Where's Peeta? I feel the urge to get up and look for him, but I have a feeling my head would disagree. As I try to heave myself out of the bed, I hear a voice at the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart." The voice makes my head whip up, and I sigh in relief. It's Haymitch, so at least it's someone I remember.

"Do what?" I ask him, and he takes a swig out of the bottle he's holding.

"Get up, your head will hurt like hell." I roll my eyes and plomp back down.

"Fine. Where's Peeta?" Haymitch looks at me with something glowing behind his grey eyes. Pity? Regret? What?

"Katniss. This isn't going to be easy for you, but Peeta is dead. He died, Katniss." He looks at me again with those eyes and I feel like yelling. Peeta can't be dead, no, I refuse to believe it. I can't believe it. It isn't true.

"Who killed him?" Was all I asked. I was still in shock, and I'm sure it was showing. Anger was bubbling up inside me, and I wanted to throw something.

"He was killed by mutts. Nobody killed him, I promise." So it was mutts. The Capitol did it, then. This made me want to throw something even more. "There's something else you should know," Haymitch hesitates before answering. "Cato is also here."

"Cato is here? But how? What happened? Haymitch, stop it. This is messing with my mind." As soon as I finish my words, a woman walks in. She's rather pretty, and has gold teeth. She glances at me, then directs her attention to Haymitch.

"We have a problem," the woman says, glancing at me another time. "He doesn't remember anything."

Haymitch stares at her for a while then replies, "Anything? At all? God, this is bad." What the hell was going on?

"What the hell are you two talking about? And who are you?" I ask the woman, glaring at her. She glares back.

"Never you mind who I am," she snaps, then turns back to Haymitch. "There may be a way to cure him, but maybe not. He's forgotten who we are and that even the Games exist. I'm assuming she's alright." She jerks a thumb towards me.

Haymitch sighs and nods, setting his bottle down. "Yeah, she's alright. As alright as she'll ever be. What's going on with the boy from 2?" Hang on a second. They were talking about Cato. So, obviously, this woman was his mentor. Great. I'm in a room with a killer.

_Cato_

"The Hunger Games." I shrug cluelessly.

"I have no idea what that is, care to explain?"

It's like something in the man opposite me changes. His face contorts into anger and in a second he starts to move towards me. I feel threatened by this man, his stature in particular and I manage to stand up. I'm slightly shaky on my feet but soon enough I come to terms with the fact that I'm pretty bulky too. The man lunges at me, shoving me against the wall, his arm against my neck. I make a loud bang as I collide with the wall and my back sears with pain. He is seething.

" Wh-what are you...?" Brutus slams his arm deeper into my neck and an instinct to fight back kicks in, and I shove him away.

"Don't play games with me boy."

"I am not playing games!" I shout back at Brutus, he then smirks at me like he's enjoying me fighting back. This isn't funny in any way.

"Now then Cato, this is what I like to see in you."

I feel uncomfortable with this man making me seem like a monster. I am not like that... am I? I don't even know what I'm like. The anger inside me becomes uncontrollable and with a growl I launch a punch at the man's face. He doesn't see this coming and receives the punch on his nose, probably breaking it. All I can see is blood over the man's face as he launches himself as me, grabbing the collar of my gown.

**That's chapter one. As the RP progresses, I'll keep updating. There's more that I need to type out, but I won't right now. I should be able to update my Monday night. Thanks, everyone! Review!**


	2. Confusion

**I got chapter 2 up early! Woo! Thank you so much to all those who favourite/followed/reviewed the story, I greatly appreciate it. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

_Katniss_

I hear a loud make in the room next to me, and some yelling. What the hell was that?

"Great, Brutus is getting mad..." The woman mutters, shaking her head.

Cato is in the room_ next_ to me? Awesome, just awesome. "Can I just get up, please?" I huff, trying to sit up properly. The dizziness in my head is gone, but I'm still not fully stable. I pull back the blankets and step on to the hard, cold floor. Even the floor is white. I wobble slightly, but I'm on my feet. "Now what was that bang? Is someone hurt? _Tell me!_ Where am I? What's going on?" I never got an answer, for more banging and yelling came from the room beside me. I start to grow concerned. I'm not sure why; I just do.

I have a feeling I should hate Cato, but I donm't know /why/. What has he done wrong? For one thing, I can't remember anything to even do with the Games. How did I get in? Was I reaped? I break out of my daze and realise the woman has gone. A sense of relief washes over me. I didn't like her, she seemed... dangerous, I guess is the word for it.

I decide to ask Haymitch a question, "Haymitch, do I hate Cato?" I cock my head to the side, waiting for his answer.

He pauses then says, "No. You didn't. You didn't like him much, but you didn't hate him." I can't tell if he's lying or not, so I shrug and decide to go with it. Whatever. From the sounds of things, Cato can't even remember a single thing.

_Cato_

I'm mesmerised by the blood on Brutus' face, it makes his anger look unbareable. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin and blood escaping onto my hospital gown. I can't feel any pain, I feel immune right now. Have I always been like this? I growl at the man as a sign that he should let go but then it escalates further; he clamps his hands around my neck. I can't breathe. I struggle a lot, my body crashing against the walls. I fight back; grabbing his own neck. I manage to slip my neck free for a few seconds as the blood has made my neck slippery.

"Help! Please!" I yell out as loud as I can, before the bulky man slams his arm back against my neck, causing my breathing to become slower.

_Katniss_

As a cry for help issues from the other room, I head for the door on instinct. Haymitch stops me, putting his arm out.

I roughly push it away, opening the door. "Someone's hurt and obviously needs help. It'd be a good idea to go help them, don't you think?"

I walk out of the room, and open the door next to my own. Inside is a site not so pleasant. A man and younger man are covered in blood. There's been a struggle, and I don't think the boy is winning. Haymitch is now standing at my side. He huffs angrily and goes over to pull the man off. He holds him while the other man struggles, but is unable to escape because of the headlock Haymitch now has him in.

_Cato_

A man comes in, followed by a young woman. The man does his best to restrain Brutus but there is an intense struggle. As I look on in shock I just can't get my head around this surreal situation of someone fighting me over my confusion. My gaze moves to the young woman. I must look so beastly right now; covered in blood and sweat. I felt angry with Brutus but when I look at the girl she appears to make me calm. Her face is serene, maybe a little skinnier than what it should be. She wears her charcoal like hair in a braid over her shoulder. This is the girl I remember from the forest. The two men have calmed a bit now and Brutus starts to relax a little with his physique.

"That boy is playing games!" He yells, flailing about. This doesn't happen!"

Brutus continues to yell obscene things, and the other man rolls his eyes. "I doubt he's playing games, Brutus, he wouldn't fake something like this, get that in to your thick skull. It's idiotic and you know it."

I am trying to recover myself, and eventually begin to breathe normally. The young woman speaks directly to me. "Are you okay?" She asks, her eyes showing genuine concern.

If I'm honest the blood on my skin makes my skin crawl and I'm not really sure what to do. I nod vaguely at her, it makes me seem as if I'm not completely there. "I've been better. Less confused and less bloodied. You?" I feel fairly personable with the girl, I wonder what her game is and what she thinks of all this. I wonder if she's as confused as me.

_Katniss_

He doesn't remember who I am. If he did, he wouldn't act this friendly. He's confused and has no idea why he's here. That's obvious.

"I'm fine. I'm not covered in blood, so I'm fine." I don't say anything else, fearing that whatever I say will confuse him and scare him more.

I shut my mouth and focus on Brutus, who seems less bloody, but will have bruises later. Haymitch is still holding him back, though he has calmed down now. The man is still muttering about how Cato is playing games. He truly is insane.

Cato looks at me, his face showing confusion. His reply is quiet, so quiet I can barely hear it, "I hope I'm not covered in blood. That isn't what I really want right now."

Brutus lets out another roar of hatred and struggles against Haymitch, his eyes burning with hatred. "Cato! Stop messing around! You and Katniss do_ not_ get along! Stop playing up!" His behaviour is worrying, and a wave of relief washes over me once two men in white uniforms come in to the room and take him away. He is still yelling even after the door is slammed after him.

Haymitch is watching Cato closely, and I decide to speak. "What's going on? Can't he remember anything?" I jerk my head towards Cato. "If so, then why the hell was Brutus trying to kill him? Trying to punch the sense back in to him, was he? Jeez, this is what the Games do to people."

Haymitch sighs and looks at the ground, but otherwise says nothing. The room's atmosphere is awkward, and I decide not to say anything anymore. If Cato has forgotten the Games, then I would just be confusing him with whatever I say, Game related or not.

**Done! I have now caught up, so the fanfiction is up to date with the RP. When enough replies are sent, I'll get the next chapter up. Review, it'll make the story even better. Thanks!**


	3. The Games

**Hi, I'm back! Okay, so my RP partner forgot her password and her email password and can't get on to the account. So, I'm going it alone on this! If the Cato seems a bit different from before, it's because it's now me writing his character. Oh, and Merry Christmas! Please review, it'll give me inspiration c:**

**Disclaimer: Noooooope.**

_Cato_

After the girl- Katniss- finishes ranting, I sigh. I guess Brutus was being violent towards me to try and bring back memories. We stand in silence for a few more moments and I look towards Katniss, who looks like she's currently in another world of her own. I wonder what she makes of all this, if she thinks what the man did is normal. Haymitch doesn't seem to be as violent and crude as Brutus, though he does seem to have an alcohol problem. I notice this because every now and then he takes a swig out of a bottle he's gripping. He looks terribly sad. What happened to all these people?

"I guess I won't be getting any answers any time soon then, will I?" I say, looking between Katniss and Haymitch.

Haymitch glances at me, then at Katniss. "I don't know, boy, you might. Katniss, what do you remember?"

Katniss breaks out of her state and stays silent for a while, most likely relaying things through her mind, struggling to find pieces that fit with other pieces. "I remember I got Reaped, but I don't know how. I remember Peeta and the whole star-crossed lovers thing, which completely confuses me, and I remember mutts. Then nothing." She looks back down to the ground and says nothing else.

Haymitch nods slowly and asks, "How would you feel about watching the Games again, sweet heart?"

Katniss lets out a sudden burst of protest, surprising me. "No! I may not remember much, but I remember what the Games are about." She lowers her voice in to an almost whisper. "They kill _children_, Haymitch!"

As Haymitch looks like he's about to argue, I decide to intercept, in case this got in to an argument. "I'll watch them." At my words, something inside me twitches, like I shouldn't have agreed; like it's a bad idea. I ignore it. "I mean, I should remember this stuff, right?" I shrug, looking at the older man.

Haymitch smiles grimly and nods. "Good idea, boy, good idea." At this he walks out of the room, leaving Katniss and I alone.

_Katniss_

Cato agreed to watch the Games. He has no idea what he's in for; the Hell that awaits him. The Hell that awaits the both of us. I figure I should watch it as well; it'll help me piece together the truth. I know I'm going to regret this, but I honestly can't think of another choice. Haymitch has left the room, which means I'm left alone with a confused killer. Well, he doesn't know he's a killer. He doesn't even know what we're all ranting on about, but at least he's patient. I wouldn't be.

Cato speaks to me, breaking me out of deep thought. "Who was that man?" He asks, speaking in a slightly hushed tone. He wipes some of the blood off his forehead, revealing a cut.

"That man was my mentor," I say simply, not making eye contact. "You'll find out what for soon, so don't ask questions." I cock my head slightly to the side, looking at him curiously. "So you really don't remember anything? At all?" He shakes his head and I sigh. "You don't know how lucky you are."

Cato remains silent for a while, and I assume it's the end of the conversation, but he says, "Well, as strange as it sounds, I remember a forest, and I, uh, remember you," I look at him in confusion. Me? "with a bow and arrow. You must have left quite an impression on me.

His words make me smile slightly. Yes, apparently I did. It seems odd that I would be one of the two things Cato remembers. You'd think he'd remember Clove, or his mentors, even. But no, he remembers me. "Just to let you know," I say, finally making eye contact with him, "the things you are about to witness aren't exactly pleasant, you know. Not one bit."

_Cato_

Why the weapons? That's my first thought as Katniss confirms my memories of her with a bow and arrow. These Games surely can't be good if there's weapons involved. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Dare I even ask why they aren't pleasant? And why did you leave an impression on me?"

"It's not exactly that easy to tell, it's more of a thing to watch, I guess." She shrugs and glances at the door, probably wondering when Haymitch will return.

I want to ask her so many questions, though I deem that as not polite. Were we enemies? Lovers, perhaps? My curiosity is starting to get the better of me. I look at Katniss, blank faced maybe. There could be a slight smile playing on my lips though as she appears to be something special to me.

Haymitch returns to the room and motions for us to step out. We do, and he leads us down a hallway, white walls on either side. I wonder why everything here is so white. The colour reminds me of snow; cold and unwelcoming. I'm not sure why, but I detest it. We're finally leaded in to a room that actually has some colour in it; the walls are now bright green, and the couch is a fluoro pink colour. We are ordered to sit on the couch, and we do. Haymitch grabs a remote control, and turns the TV facing opposite us on. A menu appears.

"Now, if either of you get too uncomfortable at any point, I'll turn it off, got it?" Katniss and I both nod our heads. "Good." He presses play, and leaves the room. We're alone once again.

Our attention is focused on the TV as a couple of 'Reapings' are shown. Mine is first. A scrawny brunette boy is called up on to the stage by an outrageous looking woman. The boy looks terrified, but then suddenly relieved as a voice- my voice- calls out to volunteer. I saunter proudly on to the stage as the girl is picked. They show Katniss' now, and a small girl is called up, who looks like she's about to break in to a fit of sobs at any second. A voice screams out that she volunteers. Katniss walks up on to stage, as the woman asks her questions. The little girl turned out to be her sister.

I look over at Katniss, who seems to be affected by these recaps. Some of the pieces are obviously starting to come to place in her mind.

It now skips to a green field. 24 people seem to be standing on metal pedestals, all looking either afraid, determined, or looking like they're about to be sick. A gong sounds and everyone bounds of the pedestals, and I see myself run to the centre, Katniss to the woods. That's when the terror begins. I see myself kill. Bile rises in my throat as I remember what the Games are. 24 young people fight to the death and the last one standing wins. But I don't remember me being here. Or maybe I don't want to. What I am currently doing on the screen is making me feel like I am going to throw up. I am a monster.

I don't focus on the screen anymore, I can't, it's simply too awful. I finally look at it again but my eyes unfocus and everything blurs, I am thankful for this. I wish I still didn't remember any of this. I wish I was still the confused boy a few minutes ago. I look to my hands and want to throw something. These are the hands of a killer. A monster. I hate feeling like this, the self-loathing right now is sky high. Things on the screen move but I am unfocussed. That is until I see myself snap a kid's neck with my bare hands.

**Woo hoo! There's chapter 3. I liked it, I really did. I feel like it had a more emotional depth in to Cato's mind, and I looooove Cato's mind, I really do. I like writing Cato, actually, it's kinda fun. So did you guys like this chapter? Tell me. It's not that hard, just write something below c: criticism, compliments, I don't mind, just review. Thanks for the support, guys! **

**Oh, and I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks, I'm going to Thailand, but after that, I'm all fanfiction!**


	4. Murder

**I'm back! Did you all miss me? I got a lot of followers and reviews over my holiday, and for that I am very grateful. After all, I'm doing this for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it isn't boring or anything. Review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't, and don't remind me. *Sobs***

_Cato_

I want to punch myself. I want to hurt myself. I want to hurt myself like I did those kids. They didn't deserve that. What have I done? As the bloodshed continues on the screen, I try my hardest not to look. I glance at Katniss sitting beside me, just for an excuse not to look at the murders, and find she still has her eyes fixed on the television. There's something in her eyes, like remorse, or hatred. I don't blame her. Who wouldn't? I'm a monster. A beast. A killer. I return my attention to the screen and am relieved to find the killing spree has stopped. Instead, me and a few others are rounding up bags from the dead, scrounging through them, discarding the things that have no use.

"Alright, c'mon, stuff 'em all in a pile and let's get hunting," The boy on the screen that looks like and sounds like me says. I don't want it to be me though, it can't be me. I don't kill innocent people. The way I say 'hunting' makes me want to throw up. I hate this, I hate this, _I hate this. _

Katniss has moved her knees up against her chest and has her eyes tightly closed. She mutters something along the lines of 'make it stop'. I'm about to call out for Haymitch, until the screen's scenery suddenly skips. I guess they only want to show plot points. This time it's Katniss running from something. Something bright and red. Fire. She's weaving through trees and bushes, jumping over roots and fallen debris, until finally she reaches a river. I feel a sense of relief wash over me, though I'm not sure why. Katniss is obviously strong and a survivor. No normal person would be able to escape that fire. My relief vanishes when I see where she is. She's in a river, but across from the river are people. Me, and those other so-called 'Careers'. There are woops and hoots of victory when they spot her. Katniss realises what's coming for her, and immediately trudges out of the water, the others in close pursuit. Katniss flees back in to the forest, sprinting as hard as she can. I'm in the lead of the pack, and we're eventually so close to her that she scrambles up a tree, going as high as she can.

There are attempts at bringing her down, but they all fail miserably. Someone suggests setting up camp and waiting for starvation to slowly bring her down. The scene skips again. What seems to be a bee hive as been cut from Katniss' tree and is now crashing to the ground. Ear shattering screams fill the air, everyone frantic to get out of there. Only one dies. A blond girl.

As the next scene is about to unfold, Haymitch comes in and pauses it. "Sorry to ruin the fun, but you need some food in you. You're stuck with just me, unfortunately. Come on."

Katniss gets up quickly and trails after him, her eyes seeming somewhat distant. I follow them and we're led to a dining room, with just as much colours as the other room. Food is already set out. Haymitch motions us to sit, so we do. But I'm not in the mood to eat. Or talk. Or do anything, really. But Haymitch insists on doing both, much to my disdain. To my surprise, Katniss is the one to speak up first.

"I remember," She says quietly, staring down at her food. "I remember. The only thing I don't remember is how Peeta died. You said it was the mutts, but I don't believe you. Look at those Careers, Haymitch. Look at what they've _done. _It was probably that Clove girl. Or-" She glaces at me for a split second and I know who she means. "And what do they mean when they call me 'Fire Girl'? And why did Peeta join them? What the hell? Either my mind is still screwing with me, or he declared 'love' for me at the Interviews. Dammit, tell me!"

Haymitch doesn't look the least bit roused by her outburst. Instead, he simply sighs. "Listen. Peeta did what he did to protect you. You'll eventually find that out, alright? Now shut up and eat." Katniss scowls and starts picking at her food.

The moment seems to have turned incredibly awkward, and all I want to do is get out of there. But if I leave this room, I'll have to go back to watching that god awful stuff. Haymitch turns his attention to me. "Now, Cato, what do you remember?" He asks me, watching me intently.

I look anywhere but him or Katniss. "I guess all that's happened. I'm not really processing it well, though. It's a shock." I can feel Katniss watching me. I wish I could apologize, but that'd just make things weirder.

Haymitch just nods and goes back to his food. After a moment, he stands up. "If you'd excuse me, I have to go do something." He says, and then walks out.

I try to pay attention to eating, but I can still feel eyes on me, judging me. "I don't hate you, you know," Katniss says, still looking at me. "You probably think I do, but I don't. I hate the Capitol. I hate what they've done, what they still plan to do in the future. But I don't hate _you._ If anything, I feel sorry for you."

"You do?" I'm surprised at her words.

"I do. You don't remember the Hell we've been through. I remember all up to the part we're at rather clearly now, but you're obviously foggy."

"I may only remember it in bits, but I can see what I've done. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry all that happened to you." I've wanted to apologize for ages, and now it's like a little weight has been lifted off my shoulders. But there's still weight of those dead children.

She studies me for a while, surprise evident in her expression. She wasn't expecting that. "You know, at least there's someone here with me, I guess. It'd be worse if I was alone, knowing that while I live, everyone else is dead. But there is someone else here, so I guess not everyone is dead."

This girl is the most mystifying person ever. I honestly didn't expect her to even reply, I just thought she'd ignore what I said and go back to her food. "Someone always needs someone to help someone through a rough time. Maybe we can help each other." The words leave my mouth before I can even comprehend what I was going to say.

"Maybe."

Haymitch comes back in at that point, eyeing us both suspiciously. "Alright you two, back in to the room. It's time to continue." We walk out of the room, and back in to the lounge room. As soon as we sit on the couch, Haymitch clicks play then scurries out. Why doesn't he watch it with us?

We meet Rue. The small, dark-skinned girl from District 11. She heals Katniss' wounds from the 'bee' incident. They blow up the Careers' supplies, but not before Rue gets killed. I thank God it's not me, and also that the person who did it is dead. They deserve to be dead. The screen Katniss screams and cries and throws things. She covers the girl in flowers and sings her to sleep. Bread is sent to her from District 11, probably a tribute of thanks. The Katniss next to me has started hugging her knees again, and tears start flowing from her eyes. It's at this moment that I realize how truly brave she is.

And how much of a coward I am.

**Did you like it? Was it good? I hope it was. So, basically I'll mainly stick to Cato's POV. But I have a special chapter for Katniss already lined up. Heads up: She'll be emotional and slightly crazy. Review! **

**Oh, and if anyone cares, my twitter is city0fmalec, so follow me there. I'm kind of a die hard Shadowhunter/Tribute/Potterhead. Okay, bye. **


	5. Heartache

**I'm assuming everyone's liking the recent chapters. I just had the urge to write another chapter because it seems to get good reviews, sooooo, here. I'd still love more though, so tell people about it. I'd love it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Suzanne Collins, I'm JK Rowling. Wait, no, I'm Cassie Clare. No, I'm Veronica Roth. Actually, I'm just Lily. **

_Haymitch (From when Haymitch disappeared during dinner. Not POV.)_

"You want to do _what_?" Haymitch asked in disbelief, taking another swig of vodka. Brutus gave the drunk a look of disdain, disgusted. Enobaria just lingered in the corner, shooting wary glances at the men. She was afraid one of them would explode. Or both.

"I thought I made it very clear, 12," Brutus shot back, glaring at Haymitch. "I want them to be in _love._ For show, of course. Wouldn't want someone from a better District actually falling for filth."

Haymitch ignored the comment. "But they barely know each other, and they just got out of a battle field, for God's sake. Not to mention you tried to kill the boy."

"This will be great for both Districts, think about it. The Capitol morons will love it."

"What about the two people involved? How would _they _feel? Katniss will want to kill Cato once the video stops. Literally." Haymitch grimaced. It was his fault, he knew it, he should have just been honest.

Enobaria snickered from the back of the room. "Oh, you mean because you _forgot_ to mention that Katniss technically killed her own lover?"

Haymitch growled and said, "I didn't forget. I lied. Which is much, much worse."

Brutus broke in before Enobaria could snap back. "Shut up, both of you. Haymitch, if you don't, I will. I don't care what happens." He said in a lethal tone, staring Haymitch down.

"If the boy isn't dead first, and _I'm_ not dead first, I'll do it." His mouth was set in a grim line, and he took one final swig from the bottle before setting it on the table. He trudged out of the room, muttering something about needing more alcohol.

_Cato (Present)_

The screen showed that Katniss had found Peeta injured. Of course it was my doing. He loved her, I could tell after a couple of days. She kissed him. There were a lot of kisses after that. A red headed girl had died, from eating Nightlock. It seems to be some sort of poisonous berry. I think it was suicide. Smart girl.

An announcement comes on the third day. "Tributes! The original rule of only one tribute winning has been suspended. Two tributes may win if they are both boy and girl. Good luck."

The glee was obvious on both of their faces, something I'd never seen on Katniss' face before. She loved him too, she just couldn't see it yet. Peeta's wound is growing worse, it's possibly even infected. When an announcement comes on saying that there is a feast, with a vital item for each District, Katniss is determined to go. She drugs Peeta and goes anyway.

The fight is small. Katniss retrieves, her pack, but the girl from 2 attempts to stop her. I feel a surge of dislike for the girl. Katniss didn't deserve to be hurt. Not her. Clove dies, from the big built boy from 11. Katniss runs, and it's just me and 11. There's a long struggle, each of our strengths great and deadly. I get the upperhand, and slit his throat, murdering him. _Murder. _That's what I did. That's what I've been doing. What I hate myself greatly for. In fact, I simply just hate myself now. Why shouldn't I? All of Panem does, so why shouldn't I? Before I can rip myself to shreds mentally and physically, I force myself to focus on the screen.

It skips a fair bit then, and the sky is black. There aren't any stars, not even a moon. Just darkness. The atmosphere is deathly quiet, just waiting for something to pop out. And something does. I'm not sure what exactly, but it's big. And vicious. One of them lunges at Peeta, but Katniss shoots it in time. We see them running through the woods, dodging branches, jumping over fallen debris, desperately trying to escape those creatures.

They finally reach the Cornucopia, scrambling on top of it. The Katniss next to me has stopped hugging her knees. She is instead leaning forward, elbow on knees, chewing her fingernails. Something's coming up, and she can feel it. My eyes drift back to the screen, and I see myself. There is a struggle until I finally get Peeta in a headlock. Katniss immediately steadies her bow at my face, and I just wish she'd shot it there and then. I deserved it. I _still _deserve it. It is quite clear that the other me has gone mad. Purely insane. I'd lost my sanity. But I don't care, for those children lost their lives. Words are spoken, but I don't hear them. I'm watching the other Katniss. Her face shows determination and strength, but in her eyes there is a flash of pity; something I don't deserve. She repositions her bow, and the other me has obviously noticed this. He quickly moves his hand from Peeta's heart, moving it lower down. Katniss has already shot the bow, though has soon as she realises what's happened, a look of pure horror flashes across her face. The blonde boy crumples to the ground, an arrow sticking from his body. Katniss screams and drops her bow. An announcement blasts through the Arena, declaring Katniss and I winners.

The screen goes black.

**Oooooooh, cliff hanger, dun dun dun! Don't worry, I should upload the next one today. I'm sorry this was short. Review!**


	6. Liars

**Here's the next chapter! Katniss goes cray cray. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_Katniss_

I grab the nearest vase next to the couch, and fling it at the television, causing the screen to smash. I throw the next one at the wall. I can feel tears burning down my cheeks, but I don't care. I want to smash every breakable thing in this damn loft. I killed him. I killed Peeta. _I killed him. _Me. This wasn't meant to happen. Haymitch _lied _to me. He promised he wouldn't. I'm so sick of lies, of all this stuff that keeps happening to me, reaching in to my heart and ripping it out. Haymitch rushed in to the room, took one glance at the television then at me. A terrified look slowly started forming on his face, and I loved it. Before I killed myself, I was going to kill _him. _

"You. Lied. To. Me," I say, my voice dripping with venom. I took a small, deadly step towards him, while he took one back. "How _dare _you? I trusted you, Haymitch! How _could _you? Why did you lie to me? Why?!" Another step forward, another step back. "If you had told me, I would've hated myself beyond belief, just like I do now, but I didn't want to watch the damn thing!" I screeched, launching a flowery vase at him. To my dismay, it hit the wall beside him.

"Katniss, listen-" But I didn't let him finish.

"No, you listen! Peeta's dead! It's because of me, and nobody cared to _tell me? _You don't have the right. I asked you twice, and you lied. You know what I hate, Haymitch? Liars." More tears flowed from my eyes. "Go away! _Go!_ I refuse to talk to you anymore." I had the feeling I was over reacting and being irrational, but I couldn't help it. I needed someone to scream at, to pick on. Someone to blame along with myself. I needed it, I just did.

Haymitch gave me one last sorrowful look, and then slowly backed out the door. I turned around to come face to face with Cato, who was sitting on the couch in shock. "I'm sorry." He says, making eye contact with me. His words just make me want to sob harder. But I don't, I don't show weakness. No matter what.

"You know how you said everyone needs someone to help them through a rough time?" He doesn't say anything, just nods. "I think I need that right now. Now, before you can disagree or not want to, or make up excuses, just please do it. Please. I need it. Just... do it." I'd never admitted I needed help before, and I didn't think I'd do it recently. But I just did. To a stranger. To a killer. To someone like _me._

To my complete and utter surprise, he obliges. "Of course. I need help too, you know. Even the most brutal of killers need help." He smiles grimly at me and I laugh softly without humour.

Maybe this'll work.

Just maybe.

_Cato_

Her freak out was expected and understood. I knew it would happen, it was obviously a part of her personality. The type of thing it seemed she would do when life decided to beat her until she cried. And that's exactly what happened. Life beat her, and she cried. She cried her heart out, and she threw things. At the television, at the wall, hell, even at _Haymitch._

We're sitting in her bedroom. She's on the bed, legs crossed, while I'm across the room, leaning against the wall. It's all kind of awkward, really, but she's talking. I know she's reluctant, i can hear it in her tone. But I don't care. I'll help fix her. I know we're practically strangers, but in a way we're not. We understand each other. We've been through the same thing. We've been through Hell and back and barely survived. Literally.

"Do you have any family?" I ask, my eyes meeting hers.

Her eyes shine at this, and I notice her sit up straighter. "I do. My mother and a sister. Prim. I guess you could say she's my everything," Her eyes drift for a bit. "I volunteered for her, but you already know that. I promised her I'd win. I guess I kept it." She looks down at her hands and studies them, turning them over, as if she's never really noticed them before. Her head lifts back up, and she meets my eyes. "What about you?"

I don't really remember my parents. Not in the way that I couldn't remember the Games, but I never really got to spend time with them. I think I went to this academy, to get trained or something. It's all kind of fuzzy, but at least I can remember it, I guess." She rakes her eyes over my face, but doesn't comment.

"I hate this place," Katniss mumbles, scanning the room. "It's just so unhomey, you know? It feels unwelcoming and cold. I miss home."

"I can't even remember home, so. And it doesn't look like we're going soon. Haymitch or someone will probably tell the leader that we remember, and we'll get attacked by press or something of the sorts."

Katniss chuckles at this. There's a knock at the door and Katniss whips her head up. Scowling, she goes to open it. It's Haymitch. He looks slightly distracted, and seems to be staying at least a metre away from Katniss. I don't blame him, really. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk."

Katniss walks back to the bed and plomps down. "Fine. We'll talk in here."

Haymitch mutters something as if he wants to argue, but doesn't. Probably hasn't recovered from the earlier incident.

"You probably won't agree at first, but hear me out. We need you two to do something." He casts glanes at me, but mainly looks at Katniss.

"We as in-?"

"Me, Brutus and Enobaria."

"Huh. Great." Katniss groans.

"Hear me out. We need you guys to date." Haymitch doesn't make eye contact with either of us now, instead he seems fascinated by the painting hanging on the wall.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" I say. He must be kidding, this is a joke. A weird joke. Why would he even _suggest _that? It's not funny, and neither me nor Katniss is amused.

"You heard me. If you want to get attention, and to get kept off the prostitution boards, this is essential. It will also be good for both districts, fame and attention going to both districts and to tributes. You two. You don't have to legitimately date, but you need to pretend to. Let's call it the star-crossed lovers of Districts 2 and 12. The Capitol will love it." Haymitch seems to have grown more confident, which is most likely a stupid idea.'

"Do _we _get a say in this?" Katniss demands, obviously not pleased.

"No. Just deal with it. It's only for public, anyway." Before we can protest anymore, or even say anything, Haymitch walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Well. Great.

**Sorry it's not as long, but oh well. It's 1 am and I'm tired. But two chapters in one night, woo! I hope they were good, they were more entertaining I think. Alright. I'm going to sleep. Review!**


	7. Interview

**I'm going to go ahead and assume the last chapter **_**sucked. **_**This kinda sucks because I liked making Katniss go nuts. Is this getting boring? I only got one review for those last two chapters! So, I either get 2 for this one or no chapter. I probably won't be able to update as much either, seeing as school has started up again. And there seems to be **_**a lot**_** more homework this year. **

**For the people that have reviewed and followed and favourite, I'd like to say thank you. It means a lot! It gives me inspiration, which sounds corny and stupid, but it does. Anyway, enough rambling. On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: SOB SOB SOB. **

_Cato_

I figured Haymitch was a big out of it, but this confirmed my beliefs. I mean _what?_ Is he absolutely nuts? We just finished watching some real life slasher movie, and he wants us to _what? _What exactly will this even do? Katniss doesn't trust me, so this obviously isn't going to work out. I was sitting on the bed in the spare room. I had come in here after Haymitch quickly scurried out before Katniss could throw anything else at him, and now I was thinking everything over. I'd come to a conclusion. Haymitch was insane. So were the other people, whose names I couldn't remember at the time being.

I look at the clock beside the bed. 1 am. I only just realise how tired I really am, and let out a huge yawn that causes my jaw to ache. To say it's been a big day would be the understatement of the _year. _Imagine waking up to find out you've killed at least 10 children, only to then be told that you'd have to fake a relationship with someone. Oh, wait. That's what _did _happen. I crawl in to the overly fluffy bed, and switch off the light. Lying there in the darkness, I suddenly feel very alone. There isn't anyone in this situation who could say to me, "_It's okay, Cato, it'll be okay."_ And even if someone did, they'd be lying. It's not going to be okay. Based on the events that have just happened, and what this place is like, nothing is ever going to be okay. I shut my eyes, but immediately fling them open. I can't close them, because if I do, the murders I committed, the children I slaughtered, they appear. I suddenly feel very afraid of going to sleep. All of it will haunt my dreams tonight. Maybe even forever. And I deserve it; I do.

I stare up at the ceiling, only seeing black. A scream erupts from the room beside me and I sit up right. _Katniss. _She must be asleep. Well, trying to sleep, but nightmares keep intruding in on her. This only causes me to become even more terrified of sleeping, but after twenty to thirty minutes, I find myself drifting off. The last thing I hear is another shrill scream from Katniss.

_The next morning._

I feel like I've just gone to Hell and back. No, that's _exactly _what I've done. I remember the nightmare in extreme detail; children surrounding me, demanding to know why I did what I did to them. I had no answer. I could only beg them to forgive me. They only screamed louder, closing in. That's when I woke up.

I fling the covers off myself, and stand up, walking over to the closet. I take whatever I find first, still in a haze. _What happened yesterday? Oh, right. I found out I killed a bunch of kids. _

I get dressed, my mind still a bit fuzzy and unresponsive, and then walk out to the dining room, where Katniss is sitting, eating what seems to be toast. She whips her head up at the sound of my footsteps, and then relaxes.

"Oh," She says, going back to eating. "It's just you. I thought it was Haymitch, so I immediately tried to think where the closest vase was." A hint of a smile was on her lips, and she didn't seem as anxious as before. "I'm sorry."

I look at her in confusion. What's there to be sorry for? "What for, exactly?" I say out loud.

"I know you heard me screaming last night. It was the nightmares." She removed her eyes from me and stared at the wall, as if the awful, snowy colour was some-what fascinating to her. Katniss' eyes seemed distant; sad, even. "I know you must've heard, because at some point Haymitch came to make sure I wasn't being brutally murdered or something. Which is rather ironic, because I kind of was. In the dream, anyway. Sorry. I'm rambling." She shoots me what seems like an apologetic look.

I walk over to the table and sit across from her. "It's alright. I'm pretty sure I was probably screaming too. "I say, looking at her. She looks incredibly tired. I wonder if she slept at all. Probably not, considering her sunken eyes. I wish I could say something to make her feel better, but I know it would be to no avail. She's probably keeping all her hatred for herself- and the world- buried inside herself someone. I don't really want to press it, though. It'd be a bad idea.

"I didn't hear you. And I was up half the night, so I'm pretty sure I would've heard you." She looks directly at me and it's only then that I actually notice the colour of her eyes. They're a hazel colour. Like a mix of brown and green. Like the woods. "You're staring at me," Katniss says, furrowing her brow. "Do I really look that bad? I didn't get any sleep, but I tried not to make myself look frightening."

"You have nice eyes." Is all I say. I immediately regret it, though, and wish there was a vase nearby that I could throw at _myself._ But Katniss looks amused and says nothing. I'm then saved by Haymitch, who walks in the room, keeping a respectable distance from Katniss. Good idea, too, because her amused look rapidly changes in to a scowl, and she narrows her eyes at the older man.

"Cinna and Cato's stylist will be coming in about ten minutes to get you set for your interview this afternoon."Haymitch says, and Katniss' eyes immediately brighten. I'm guessing she remembers everyone and everything now, then. "So be ready to once again be tortured in a fashionable sense." And with a snort, he leaves the room.

The next ten minutes are full of silence, neither of us really speaking a word. And I'm fine with that if she's fine with that. She seems to be. The door once again opens, and this time a man walks in with another woman. I nearly do a double take at what the woman looks like; florescent hair, _way _too much homework, huge rainbow fake eyelashes, fake, gold nails, and what looks like a fluffy, poofed-up dressed. Have I missed a century or something? _This _is the fashion here? Oh, dear God. The man is very toned down compared to the woman, with only gold tinted eyelashes. No wonder Katniss seems to like him so much. He doesn't look like a circus just exploded all over him.

Katniss immediately stands up and goes over to hug him, but I just stand up and shake hands with the rainbow lady.

"Cato." I say, feeling rather awkward and misplaced.

The rainbow lady gives me a toothy grin and says with a high pitched voice, "I'm Claudia. Nice to meet you! Again!" She cracks up at this, but I struggle to find the humour in all of it. Katniss shoots her a lethal glare, obviously unamused by her comment.

Cinna then turns to me, shaking my hand. He seems... alright. I think. If Katniss likes him, then I guess he's worth liking. "Nice to finally meet you, Cato. I'm Cinna." Oh, thank _God. _We haven't met before, and he isn't humoured by my memory loss. I eventually conclude that's he's decent. He looks back to Katniss and smiles. "Time to get all glamoured up, once again." Katniss groans at this.

_Approximately half an hour before interview_

This is _awful. _I'm wearing make-up, dammit. Men do _not, _I repeat, do _not _wear make-up. Under no circumstances. At all. But here I am, in a ridiculous monkey suit, wearing make-up, waiting for some guy to confuse me even more. Katniss looks even less happy, but that's probably because she had to have her hair tugged and pulled at. And those heels look painful.

We're backstage, waiting for our names to be called. When a great roar erupts from the audience, we know it's nearly time. A man seems to be talking and smiling, being _much _too happy in my opinion. But I guess that's what all show hosts are like, aren't they? I can't remember. It's all still fuzzy.

He shouts something out, motioning to the side of the stage, where we are. It takes me a second to process the fact that he was calling us. I feel like throwing up, and by the look of Katniss standing next to me, she does too. Cinna is behind us and gives us a push, causing us to slightly stumblr on to stage. I quickly regather myself and walk over to the man, Katniss right behind me. He shakes my hand, and I feel even more sick. _What have you gotten yourself in to? _A voice in the back of my head says, sounding oddly like Katniss. I don't know, odd voice, I really don't know.

As we sit down, he immediately begins talking about the Games. When he comes to the part about Katniss shooting Peeta, I want to hit him. _No. _He needs to stop. _Now. _I feel a sudden death grip on my hand and realise Katniss is gripping it tightly. I let her, because I know it's the only thing stopping _herself _from this annoying man. I squeeze her hand back slightly, then continue glaring at the oblivious idiot. Why was he doing this? Didn't he know what we went through in that-that _place?_ He of all people should know, he's most likely seen it with countless others.

"Now," Caesar says, returning his full attention to the two of us, both of whom are both shooting daggers at him via our eyes. But he obviously seems oblivious to it all. How stupid he is. "You two seem very close, don't you?" _Oh, no. Here we go, Cato. _The other voice says to me. "There are rumours going around that you two seem smitten with each other. I can see it now, the way you two are looking at one another." Seriously? We'd barely even _glanced _at each other in the past half an hour. Seriously, dude. Get your priorities straight and open up your damn eyes. "Is this fascinating rumour in fact true?" He has a serious look on his face that makes me want to burst out laughing, but I figure that would be frowned upon by some people. Katniss would find it hilarious, though. _Wait, what?_

"Yes, it's true, Caesar, it's all true." I say, plastering on the fakest, most deadly smile I could master. I sneak at glance at Katniss- for the first time in half an hour, _thank you very much_- and find she's doing the same. Faking happiness.

"I knew it! We knew it!" He beams, then turns to the crowd. "Isn't that right, folks?!" He shouts, and gets a roar in response. Everyone seems to have gone nuts over it. Caesar-the-moron looks back to us. "But surely we need more proof, don't we? How about a kiss? C'mon, do it!" He beams at us again and this time I literally have to restrain myself from hitting him.

_Oh, boy. _

**Was it good? My longest chapter yet! 2,000 words! Review! **


	8. Home

**Hello, everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I actually have no reason other than writer's block. But I got like five anon reviews commanding me to update, so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_Katniss_

You have got to be kidding me. He wants us to what? I look over at Cato, who looks as horrified as I feel. But Caesar just grins, oblivious to our reactions.

"Ob, come on, you two! We need some proof!" He laughs loudly and the crowd cheers. I look past Caesar to Haymitch, standing back stage, nodding vigorously. Ugh. Desperate to get the damn thing over with, I turn to Cato, place my hands on his shoulders, and lean tin, pressing my lips to his. I shut my eyes tightly. It actually isn't that bad. It's kind of... Nice. Cato's lips are warm and soft and are pressing back against my own. I pull back and turn to Caesar, who looks positively thrilled. So is the crowd, by the sounds of I'm sure I can hear some sobbing. Oops. Guess I've just crushed some girls dreams.

"Now that was a kiss!" Caesar is beaming. "You two make a lovely couple. It's like a forbidden love!"

The Interview remains rather dull after, ah, that moment. All I want to do is get the hell out of here. And finally I do.

"Great job, you two!" Haymitch says. "I don't know why I'm so happy though, because I haven't had a drink for three others because of you. And sweet heart, good kiss. It was actually half way believable."

I look at the ground and think of Peeta. And how he should be here with me. _But he isn't, Katniss. Because you killed him._

Before I can scream at the voice to shut up, I'm being directed in to an elevator, up to our floor. When we reach it, Effie appears before us.

"I watched it on television," She says, smiling. "It was wonderful. You two were very believable." She taps Cato and I on the nose before walking off.

"Crazy, that woman is." Says Haymitch. Then he says something about finding liquor, and walks off too.

"I think they're both crazy." Cato says, a serious expression plastered on his face.

And I can't help it. I burst out laughing. And I know I shouldn't, because it isn't appropriate to laugh these days, but I do it anyway, and it's genuine, and I can't stop. Cato stares at me like I'm crazy, before he starts laughing as well. Although I think he's laughing at me. After about five minutes of pure insane laughing, Effie comes in and yells at us. Which makes us laugh harder. We stop once she threatens to throw a vase at us.

I lay in bed at night and sleep. I don't have any nightmares for the first time in 6 weeks.

_Cato_

The next morning after breakfast, Katniss and I sit in the lounge room. It's all incredibly awkward. It wash like this last night, but I'm assuming is awkward now because we only just fully realised that we actually kissed yesterday. Haymitch has told us repeatedly that we need to be more "couply". Whatever that means. He yelled at us and is forcing us to spend more time together.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Katniss snaps. "Oh, my God, will you say something already?"

"Uh, I don't know what to say." I admit, which was probably a bad thing to say, because she seems even more irritated now.

"We'll say something! I'm sorry, okay?" Sorry? For what?

"For what, exactly?"

"For kissing you." This time, she's factually looking me directly in the eye.

"You're sorry?" I say, bewildered. "We had to do it Katniss, or it wouldn't be believable. I not even sure as to why we have to do this, but we do. Don't apologise." Katniss stares at me, like she's trying to figure out who I really am based on my facial features.

"You know, you're not as bad as you were in the arena," she says. "Maybe it's because you don't understand what's happening right now. But you're decent now. And that's good."

Before I can say anything to that, Effie walks in, as cheerful as ever.

"Cato! Katniss! Haymitch has sent me to tell you that Cato will be moving to District 12, due to the fact that his parents cannot be found because he was raised in that training centre. Isn't this wonderful?" Effie is beaming.

"What?" Katniss and I exclaim simultaneously. "Why?"

Effie looks displeased that we're not more excited. "That's all I know. Haymitch didn't say more, because he's drunk again. Be more happy." She snaps and walks away.

Oh, no.

Two weeks later: 

_Katniss_

Prim. I'm going to see Prim for the first time in 6 weeks. I don't think I've stopped smiling all day. Haymitch keeps complaining about that. He says all my happy makes him want to drink more. I don't care. I'm fogging to see my family. We're sitting on the train on our way to District 12. By we I mean me, Cato, Haymitch and Effie. Effie's yelling at Haymitch about manners for some ridiculous, unknown reason. I'm standing by the window, anxiously waiting to see the familiar, old train station. I eventually do, and I couldn't be more ecstatic.

Cato looks like he's about to throw up once we come to a halt. I don't blame him. I mean, if I were about to move to some random District I knew nothing about, I'd be freaking out too. Before Effie can give us orders, I practically fall over my self as I rush to the door. Effie is right behind me, and pushes a button. The doors open with a 'swoosh' sound and I leap out on t. The platform.

I'm home.

I'm finally home.

**End of chapter! I hope you all liked it. And the Catoniss kiss at the beginning! I fangirled. Even though I'm the then writing this. On a serious note, I'd like to say that if you don't ship Catoniss, don't review or read this story, okay? But if you do, review and read away! I love you! **

**ill try to update more frequently now. Don't forget to review! :) and give me some of your ideas.**


	9. Reunions

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update. And for the amount of typos in the last chapter. A special thanks to sundragons9 who read the story and reviewed nearly everything single chapter! This chapter is dedicated to them.**

**P.S Sorry about any weird words or typos, I'm using my mums iPad and its being weird. It keeps changing same to sweat, so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

_Cato_

We're swarmed by people with cameras as soon as we step on to the platform. Effie smiles and waves at people, finally glad she gets some of the attention. Haymitch groans and herds us through them, even hitting one of the reporters in the face. Katniss stares at the ground as we're hurried through a gate, away from flashing lights and yells. Haymitch pushes us on to a tiny stage, but I stay further to the back. We come face to face with people. Lots of people, a whole District. They start cheering and clapping, but I know it isn't directed towards me. It's directed towards Katniss. They hate me, as they should. She should hate me, too.

Katniss smiles at the crowd, tears forming in her eyes. I see her attention focused on the back, where a young man is holding a small girl on his shoulders. She's blowing kisses to Katniss. That must be Prim, her sister. I don't know who the young man is. An older man walks up on to the stage and shakes both Katniss and I's hands. He gives me a look of distaste.

"Congratulations, Katniss!" His loud voice echoes over the District. "We're so proud of you for bringing pride to our small District!" He says, and his voice means it. Then he turns to me. "You must be Cato. We are all informed of your... State. Welcome to District 12." He faces the crowd of people once again and booms, "KATNISS EVERDEEN: DISTRICT 12'S VICTOR." The crowd erupts in to applause and cheering.

Haymitch pulls us off the stage. Quietly, he says, "Listen. The District knows about your memory thing. Apart from the Peacekeepers, of course. But there's one thing. There's some, uh, problems with some of the houses, so you two will have to share. Prim and Katniss' mother will share, but you two will be together."

Katniss, of course, is absolutely livid. "WHAT?" She yells. I can't blame her, I'm mad too. This is hardly appropriate.

Haymitch glares at her. "Shut it, sweetheart," He snaps. "That's the waI it is, so you'll have to deal with it." Katniss looks like she's about to say something else, but Haymitch shoots her another look. "Got it?" we both nod. "Good. Now, I'm going to go find the alcohol." And with that, he leaves us in the middle of a crowd of people.

Katniss suddenly grabs my arm and drags me through the swarm of people until we come face to face with the young boy and girl. Prim immediately throws herself at Katniss, clinging on tightly. Katniss returns the embrace. "I missed you, little duck." I hear Katniss whisper. I take my eyes off the sisters because it's their moment, and I feel that I'm interfering somehow. The only thing left to look at is the other boy. He's about my height, and just as muscular. He looks about my age, too. I think I heard Katniss say his name once. Gale. It was Gale.

Gale has his arms crossed and does not look like he's going to shake my hand, so I try to be polite.

"Hey," I say. "I'm Cato."

"I know who you are. I'm Gale."

"It's nice to meet you." Oh, God, that's probably the most stupid thing I could have said. Why did I say that?

"I can't say the same for you." He replies stiffly.

Katniss has released Prim by this point. Gale takes one look at her and relaxes completely. "Hey, Catnip." He takes a step towards her and engulfs her in a giant hug. They break out of their embrace after a few minutes.

"Same to you. It's to good to be back." Katniss glances at me, as if I'm ruining a perfectly good reunion. "We need to talk in private."

Gale looks surprised, but nods nonetheless. "Of course." The two of them walk off.

Im left with the little girl- Prim. She smiles up at me, her innocent face expressing no hatred at all. What? Isn't this girl meant to hate me as much as the rest? I mean, I tried to kill her sister. Most siblings would frown upon that kind of stuff.

"I don't hate you," Prim says, as if she's reading my thoughts. "I know, of course. Haymitch told us. You seem quite nice, actually. Not too terrible." I smile back at her at this point. I mean, how can I not? She just seems so likeable, even for a child.

"I'm surprised," I admit. "Gale seems to hate me already." I nod towards Katniss and Gale standing not too far from us, in a heated discussion.

"Oh, that's just Gale, he'll get used to you." This girl's positivity and sweetness is truly astounding. No wonder Katniss loves her so much.I'm even fond of her already.

"Hopefully. I don't think I could survive if I had him as an enemy." Prim giggles. It's a sweet sound. "He and Katniss seem very close." I observe.

"Oh, yes," Prim nods. "They're been best friends since our dad died. Well,they've known each other since then."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I truly am sorry. It must be awful to lose someone you love.

Prim just shrugs. "It's okay, I guess. He died in a mining accident." she doesn't say anything after that, and neither do I. The atmosphere is rather morbid. Until, "I think you and Katniss would make a cute couple."

Wait, what? "You do know all that stuff is fake, don't you?"

"Oh, I know." Prim says with a mischievous look plastered on her face. Okay. That's odd. But before I am able to say something in return, Katniss and Gale are back. Gale looks even more grumpy than before. Huh. I didn't think that was possible.

"So," Katniss says. "Did you guys have an interesting conversation?"

"Oh, yes," Prim says. "Very much so."

_Katniss_

Gale was being an ass to Cato. I mean, come on,the poor guy hadn't done anything the whole time he'd been here. I decided to take Gale for a walk.

"We need to talk in private." I say to him. He looks surprised, but "of course" is all he says. I drag him about 50 metres from Cato and Prim. "There's really no need to be so rude, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean stop giving Cato a tough time. He's confused enough as it is. You know what happened to his memory." I glare at Gale, but he's avoiding my eyes.

"He's a killer, Katniss, you should know that." He snaps back.

"No he's not. He may have been once, but he's not anymore. He's a decent person." I retort. I'm getting pissed off. Gale of all people should understand.

"How do you know, Catnip?" He says desperately. "This could all just some sort of ploy to make everyone think he's innocent again."

"It's not!" I yell loudly. Probably too loudly because people stop and stare at me as if the Games made me insane. Only slightly insane, people, get it right. Mind your own business. "It's not," I say quietly. "And you need to realise that." I look over at Prim and Gale. They're both smiling and Prim seems to like him. You can always tell when she finds a person trust worthy. "See," I say. "Look over there."

Gale looks and shrugs. "What about it? Prim likes everyone, killer or not."

"Don't act like you know my sister better than me, Gale. She finds him decent, therefore I find him decent. Who knows, we might become friends. You have no say in iT. Now lets go back before I punch you in the face. Literally." We walk back to the other two, Gale grumbling behind me.

"So," I say as I come to a stop. "Did you guys have an interesting conversation?"

"Oh, yes," Prim grins over of her I'm-Planning-Something-I-Shouldn't smiles. "Very interesting."

Oh, God. What did she say to him?

**Was it good? Wasn't it good? Maybe some Catoniss soon. Review! **


End file.
